


Transformative

by guardiancastiel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Four Elements, M/M, Mortal Kombat, Multi, crossover universes, guilty pleasure, kombat tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, after his mother disappeared, his father sold him to a sorcerer named Shang Tsung.</p><p>It was under his tutelage, that Zuko was introduced to the world of combat tournaments. He grew up training, refining his skills as a Firebender in hopes that one day he would be ready to fight in the ultimate battle - Mortal Kombat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformative

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago a gang of Outlaws, natives from Outworld, raided his village killing his mother and father. Sokka along with his sister, Katara, wandered the mountains aimlessly before being discovered by the mysterious Lin Kuei. It was more than a miracle that the legendary group of ninjas did not kill them both where they stood. Instead, the clan took them in and began to train them in their ways. 
> 
> The leader of their group, Bi-Han especially took a liking to his sister due to her ability to Waterbend. While Sokka trained as a fierce ninja, Katara trained as a Waterbender; quickly becoming a master. 
> 
> &&&
> 
> As far back as he could remember, there had been Raiden – guiding him and nurturing him. Aang was more than grateful to the Elder God who had taught him to master all four of the elements, but he feared that soon his only mentor in the world would be gone. Upon learning that his sole purpose for being is that he will take up Raiden's position as Elder God and protector of Earthrealm, Aang unleashes his ultimate power _the Avatar State_ causing him to reject his destiny of becoming an Elder God. 
> 
> &&&
> 
> Always having been fierce and independent, Toph Beifong ran away from her wealthy parents in search of a life of adventure and combat. With her masterful skills of Earthbending she won many small combats throughout Earthrealm, preparing herself for the inevitable Mortal Kombat competition.

  
  


“I'm ready,” Zuko growled, as he shot another wild ball of fire at one of Tsung's servants. 

Quan Chi laughed, his best offense against the young man. “You have not yet mastered broad swords and you believe you will win a match against some of the most experienced fighters in the universe,” the necromancer scoffed. “Tsung let me teach your boy what it is like to fight before one's time. Then we can mount his head in your living room above the fireplace!”

Zuko roared and sent a stream of flames shooting from his foot towards Quan Chi. 

In one swift move, Quan Chi unsheathed one of his broad swords and dissipated the course of Zuko's flames. He laughed maniacally and re-sheathed his sword onto his back. “You see, Tsung. His anger, I like it,” the pale skinned man bit his bottom lip. “But it will be the death of him during combat.”

Shang Tsung, who had been intentionally watching Zuko quietly in the corner of his large sparring room, nodded sharply. “Do you believe he is right Zuko?”

“No!”

“When Quan Chi fights do you see him attack wildly without thought or purpose?”

“I don't fight like that,” Zuko spat.

“Answer the question.”

Zuko shook his head slowly, anger building up inside him as he glared at the smiling Necromancer standing near him. 

“I see you as my rightful son, Zuko,” Tsung admitted.

“Bought and paid for in full,” Quan Chi whispered, his lips pulling up into an evil sneer. 

“And I can't have my son make a fool of himself during combat,” he paused. “Let alone die. It would be a shameful death. Is that what you want, Zuko?”

“No,” Zuko replied quickly.

“Right,” Tsung continued. “You'll continue to practice your Firebending with your master, Hanzo Hasashi. You'll also continue your broad sword training with Quan Chi.”

Zuko groaned. He was sure Quan Chi was smiling, his yellow teeth proudly showing. Shang Tsung left them then and Zuko readied himself, preparing for whatever attack Quan Chi was going to make.


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns his final lesson from Quan Chi.

“The masters of the elements belong solely to the Earthrealm,” Hanzo Hasashi said, his speech nearly inaudible behind his yellow face mask. 

Zuko was used to straining to hear his master, he posed no complaint to it – it taught him to listen. 

“Fire, air, water, and earth,” he continued. “You are burdened with this burning curse.” Hasashi held out his flaming hand before him. “Do not be fooled, Zuko,” he balled his hand into a fist, the flames dissipated. “These flames are unlike the ones you possess. This is _hellfire_ , given to me during my rebirth in the Netherrealm.”

Of his two masters, he enjoyed his sessions with Hasashi far more than his sessions with Quan Chi. With Quan Chi, he genuinely believed he would not survive his lesson.

“Shang Tsung knows I cannot teach you to your full potential, but he has insisted I teach you what I know,” Hasashi turned his gaze to his student, his white eyes sharp. “Prepare yourself!”

Zuko readied himself, making his stance solid. 

“You will face many combatants, whose fighting styles you're unfamiliar with,” Hasashi said, as he circled Zuko. “You must have confidence in your abilities!” 

Hasashi sent a flaming kick at Zuko, his foot nearly connecting with the younger man's face. Zuko dodged the kick easily and then sent forth a cascade of fire toward his master. Instead of dissipating the flames, his master ran straight into them and with two solid palms thrust Zuko off of his feet. 

“This why I make a fine master of fire,” Hasashi declared. “I was reborn of it and I am immune to it. Now get up and try again!” 

&&&

His body ached from his day of training – everyday he was expected to go longer and harder in his sessions. With Hasashi, Zuko did not mind. With Quan Chi, he loathed the thought that at daybreak the next day he was supposed to meet the necromancer in the sparring room to continue training with his broad swords. 

Firebending was not allowed during Master Quan Chi's time, though it was not for his inability to counter Zuko's attacks, but because he believed that his student shouldn't be taught to rely on one skill. 

Zuko hated to admit that he was right. 

Zuko hung up his broad swords on his wall and proceeded to the window across from his bed. 

Outworld was a desolate land, dark and treacherous. The landscape outside of Shang Tsung's mansion was more hospitable than most, but only by a small fraction. Zuko vaguely remembered Earthrealm, how different in scenery it had been, but it's people no less terrible than the natives of Outworld. 

His rightful father had sold him. Zuko was thankful for Shang Tsung, but even though it had been thirteen years, the pain of knowing that he was sold was still fresh in his heart. He had so many questions of his past – about his mother, about his sister, and especially about his father. 

Tsung had told him to forget it, providing him with the simple answer that his father had been a poor man, selling his own children for money to eat.

The explanation seemed so vague, he hadn't remembered his family as poor – only somewhat broken. He knew his mother was a kind woman, his father was a different story. Always cold and indifferent towards him, but close to his younger sister. She had been a Firebending prodigy. 

That's what he remembered.

Off in the distant landscape, Zuko saw something glitter underneath the moonlight. Breaking away from his thoughts, he narrowed his eyes in hopes of catching a glimpse of whatever dared brave the wastelands of Outworld at night. 

Suddenly, a knock sounded at his door. 

Annoyed, Zuko teared his eyes away from the window. Before he could reach the door, it flew open revealing Quan Chi at the entrance. 

“Oh, it's you,” Zuko groaned.

“Is that any way to greet your master, Zuko?” 

Zuko bowed hesitantly, his eyes never leaving Quan Chi. “Master,” he spat. 

“That's more like it,” Quan Chi smirked and began pacing the room. “Shang Tsung thinks you're ready for Mortal Kombat,” he stopped. “I beg to differ, but his confidence in you is unwavering. Can you believe that?”

Zuko knew when his master was being rhetorical. Oddly, at times when Quan Chi was his most vile towards him, he reminded Zuko of his father. 

“He believes you can win and lead the quest to conquer the Realms,” Quan Chi stated flatly. 

“I can,” Zuko interjected. 

“I think Tsung has sheltered you for too long. His mind has gone to mush, going so far as to believe you are his actual son,” Quan Chi shook his head. “His weakness ends where my treachery begins!”

Zuko could feel an attack coming, a deep feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach – he knew he was no match for his master. Quick on his feet, Zuko lunged toward the wall where his broad swords hung. He steadied himself, his swords held out in front of him. 

Quan Chi made no immediate moves, instead he circled his student. “You want to play with swords?” He jeered. “Or do you want to play with fire? You are a master of neither!”

The necromancer did not reach for his weapons, but rather began to stretch his arms out in front of him and then subsequently bring his hands back close to his chest. 

Zuko knew the move well – the necromancer was conjuring his most deadliest of attacks. He inched slowly toward his window, hoping that if he could not deflect Quan Chi's attack he could at least escape with his life. 

A slow glow of green began to grow in Quan Chi's hands; the light forming itself into the image of a skull. 

Zuko had never felt the force of Quan Chi's dark magic only the brutality of his physical strength. He feared the necromancer's magic more – infamous in the realm of Outworld. 

“Let me teach you a final lesson, boy!” Quan Chi roared before launching his flaming green skull at Zuko. 

Zuko was quick, sweeping his swords out in front of him, blocking most of the attack. But there was a good reason why Quan Chi's dark magic was feared so much, although much of the skull was deflected a majority of it's green flames spread beyond the protection of his broad swords and hit Zuko square on the left side of his face.

As he lost his balance and dropped the sword in his left hand, he reached up to his face. His flesh still burned as he fell back, flipping out the window, down onto the harsh ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoy. Criticism is welcomed. I want to become a better writer so let me know what you think!


	3. Svengali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is saved by a mysterious boy and Quan Chi continues to carry out his plan.

Shang Tsung gripped the small piece of parchment Quan Chi had given him, the only evidence the necromancer had gathered to imply that Zuko had run away. 

_I'm sorry._

Tsung looked over the hand written words again, his eyes narrow and piercing. 

“It is his writing,” Quan Chi said, an air of sympathy in his heavy voice. 

“He would not run away,” Tsung crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it away. “He's been with me for thirteen years; training and preparing. His mindset would not change from one hour to the next!”

Quan Chi clenched his fists, but remained calm – he allowed no hint of anger to escape onto his face. “Do not put much thought into this boy, friend,” he said, coolly. “I know the plans you had for him, but you must realize that Ozai sold you the runt of his litter. It was the girl you should have set your eyes on! Not this boy who's soul you deemed loyal.”

Tsung began to pace his room, a habit Quan Chi knew meant that his comrade was still undecided. 

“Summon Hanzo Hasashi,” he ordered to one of his servants. 

“What are you planning?” Quan Chi asked as his frustration began to boil underneath his gray skin. 

“His masters, both you and Hasashi, will find him and bring him back,” Tsung answered simply. 

Quan Chi had known it would take much more than a fake note to convince Tsung that Zuko had run away but he hadn't anticipated being forced into a search party for a runt that Tsung deemed his adopted son.

“And if we do not find him before the tournament?”

“Then you will enter, as originally planned,” Tsung replied, a hint of disappointment in his words. “Go now.”

&&&

The winds outside the cave began to pick up. Jet huddled closer to the small fire he had started, stirring the noodles in his old iron pot slowly as he watched over the sleeping boy across from him. 

Jet had tried to make him as comfortable as possible – as comfortable as one could be with their hands and legs bound in rope. He would wake up with a massive headache, if he ever woke up. 

Jet hoped that he would.

Maybe he could make the fire bigger, he thought as he rubbed his cold arms. 

He had been watching the young man more than intently. Which each inspiration the sleeping boy would take, a subsequent exhalation would cause the small flames of Jet's fire to grow higher. 

This was the boy he had been watching at the window of Shang Tsung's mansion. The one rumored to have been training to lead the quest to conquer the Realms. 

Jet had to admit, the kid didn't look like much. He was perhaps not much older than him, if not the same age. He certainly didn't look so tough tumbling out of a window with a good portion of his face burnt off. 

He saved him still. Mercy only a true native from Earthrealm would display, was what his fellow Outlaws would say. Jet couldn't help it, sometimes it was in his nature to care. The Outlaws who had raised him had tried to eradicate that side of him, but they had failed. It was Jet who decided to push that side of him deep down inside of himself, only ever allowing it to show when no one was looking – or conscious for that matter. 

Jet had his other reasons for saving the boy – the hope that maybe this boy could lead Outworld in conquering the Realms and that Jet could help; finally being able to find an exact revenge on his very parents who had left him to die as an infant. 

He tongued the bit of wheat grass that rested in the inside of his mouth, an anger welling beneath his chest and began stirring his noodles again. 

&&&

_Ursa._

_Zuko could still remember his mother's name; her soft embrace and melodic voice. His memory of her so often lulled him to sleep after a harsh day of training. Her distant voice reassured him, when he no longer believed in himself._

_His dreams of her, his time with her, were too quickly interrupted by nightmares of competing and losing in Mortal Kombat. His body burned and broken in a large arena where the spectators yelled so loud his ears would bleed._

_**FINSIH HIM! FINSIH HIM! FINISH HIM!** _

_And in the darkness, his opponent would emerge._

_Quan Chi, with his dark magic electric on his fingers tips preparing to end him in the most brutal way possible._

_It would be a flawless victory for his master._

_Zuko could feel the burn of the necromancer's magic, searing the flesh clean off his bones. He could feel it again. He could feel it again. He could feel –._

&&&

His eye shot open, an intense pain radiating all over his body. 

Zuko yelled and threw himself back where he lay. He became immediately aware that his hands and legs were bound by rope – also, that he could not see clearly or very much at all. Still, he quickly tried to get on his feet, though his body adamantly protested. He kicked out his legs and struck something in front of him. 

“Hey take it easy!” A voice from the darkness yelled.

Zuko could only see a blurry figure, crouching on the other side of a small fire. 

Zuko inhaled deeply and then blew at the small flames causing them to grow. He could tell the person across from him jumped back as the flames whipped toward them. Zuko took the opportunity to try and crawl away as best he could.

He didn't get very far, as the other person quickly lunged after him – pulling him into a sitting position and wrapping a strong hand around his throat.

“You're powerless without your breath of air,” a boy spat, his face becoming clear right before Zuko's eye. He laughed. “All humans are,” he said before slightly loosening his grip on Zuko's windpipe. 

As his eyesight became clearer, his memory of why exactly he couldn't see from his left eye began to come back to him. 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” the boy added, a piece of dried wheat grass lazily balancing between his lips. “The name's Jet.”

Zuko's lip pulled up in a venomous snarl.

Jet smirked coyly. “I'm not a healer, but I think you might regain sight in your left eye. You know, once it's healed.”

Zuko let his body relax, a feeling of cold despair washing over him.

Quan Chi...

...had burned his face.

The boy, Jet, began to ease his grip even more. “You're Shang Tsung's boy.”

Zuko remained quiet.

“Did he do that?” Jet asked, as he pointed at Zuko's face. “I suppose you won't tell me with my hand around your throat. I'll let go and you'll start talking. Deal?” Jet didn't wait for a response. He slid back, allowing Zuko some room.

“Zuko,” he rasped.

“Huh?”

“My name,” he replied.

Jet nodded. 

Zuko surveyed his surroundings. They were in a small cave and from the looks of it, it looked very much 'lived-in'. Towards the end of the cave was a bedroll and a few small piles of clothes. Closer to Jet were a pair of hook swords, which Zuko eyed warily. There at the foot of the other weapons, was one of his broad swords, the one he had held on to as he tumbled from his window. 

The fire he had momentarily intensified had begun to dwindle. His captor had quickly began to blow at the fire, fanning the small flames beneath the pot.

“Do you mind doing that fire breathing thing again?” 

Zuko shot Jet a hostile look. The expression didn't seem to phase the boy as he kept fanning the dying flames. Zuko shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting, kicking out his bound legs and waving his tied hands in the process. Jet took the hint.

“I'll untie your hands and you'll get the fire going again. Understood?” 

Zuko nodded.

Jet made no hesitations as he reached over to the ropes that held Zuko's hands together. As soon as his hands were able to move an inch apart, Zuko took his chance to escape. 

The ropes around his wrists slid off, in an instant he kicked over the pot that Jet had been cooking noodles in. 

The brown haired boy hissed as the hot water and noodles spilled onto his legs. As he scrambled backward, Zuko lunged toward his broad sword, taking firm hold of it before working on the ropes binding his legs. He hurriedly kicked off the ropes and began to crawl towards the exit of the cave. 

A heavy weight bore down on his back, knocking the wind out of him as he sank into the ground. Jet's hand came down over his head, plowing his face into the dirt sending an intense jolt of pain throughout his head. The harsh sting on the left side of his face was almost unbearable but Zuko continued to fight.

“Quit fighting!” Jet yelled into Zuko's ear. “I'm just trying to help!”

For all Zuko knew, Jet could be assassin sent by Quan Chi to finish the job he didn't. He wasn't going to take any chances. 

Zuko sent a elbow flying out behind him. He felt it connect with the corner of Jet's mouth, allowing him the moment to slip from under him towards the front of the cave. He got up off the ground and began to run.

Suddenly, a large figure appeared at the entrance. Every instinct in his body told him it was Quan Chi. Zuko held up his broad sword ready to strike.

&&&

Shang Tsung had sent them out with five other men. 

Quan Chi hadn't argued – he kept his distance from the group that Hanzo Hasashi was leading by bringing up the rear. 

The dense purple fog was beginning to make it impossible to see. Even the greatest tracker was at a disadvantage in Outworld – the winds made it difficult for tracks to remain traceable. 

The necromancer had quietly checked over the area directly underneath Zuko's bedroom window to see if the mongrel was still lying there incapacitated or dead. There were no signs of him.

It unsettled him momentarily – still he played along with the search party.

The group ventured far out onto the harsh terrain; every now and then Hasashi would motion to those behind him to follow him in a different direction.

Quan Chi wondered if the wraith every cared to find his pupil. He believed Hasashi did feel something if only urgency – the boy was his ticket to Bi-Han; the man who he _assumed_ slaughtered his family and clan. 

Tsung had promised him a chance to fight the Lin Kuei leader in Mortal Kombat if he trained the young firebender. 

Quan Chi cared a great deal about finding Zuko, if only to end his life once he did. 

He hadn't anticipated Tsung taking such a liking to the boy. The necromancer had hoped that the boy would fail him and make it clear that grooming a child to become a conqueror of Realms was a fool's dream. 

Shang Tsung's failed attempt to lead Outworld to victory decades before had put him in a bad light with the Realm's emperor Shao Kahn. Tsung was wary of the idea of allying himself with another who was to conquer the Realms on his behalf due to his paranoia of becoming a victim of treason.

He was right to be paranoid.

Still, that paranoia led him to find – buy – a child he could raise and train for the job. A loyal subject who he could nurture to his ideals. 

Quan Chi hadn't believed that his ally could take such an errand seriously – but he did. At some point, before they had met Ozai (the man who had been so eager to part from his first born son), Tsung had considered bestowing the task of Mortal Kombat on him. He would have gladly taken the position – his victory could prove beneficial for not only Outworld but for his home the Netherrealm as well. 

Now, after waiting years to make the perfect strike, Quan Chi's plan to restore his place in Mortal Kombat was almost complete.

With deadly silence, he stealthily managed to sneak up behind two of the henchman Tsung had sent with them. After pulling them behind a tall cluster of rocks, he snapped their necks with a firm hand over both their mouths to muffle their voices. 

The four men ahead of him noticed nothing as the howling wind began to pick up. 

Hasashi had managed to go far ahead of them, almost completely out of Quan Chi's view. 

The necromancer took his chance, unsheathing his broad swords and bringing them down on the back of another henchman. It was then that the two remaining henchmen became aware of Quan Chi's actions. 

They quickly drew their swords, a look of fear spread across both of their faces. 

Quan Chi smiled. He loved the smell of fear. 

His magic began to spark at his fingertips, slowly a glow of green light spread up the handles of his broad swords toward the blades. As he let go of his weapons they remained suspended in the air. 

A low menacing laugh escaped from his mouth as he drew his arms back and jutted them forward. His magic quickly taking hold of his opponents causing them to become entranced by his spell. 

Their eyes glazed over as they dropped their weapons and began to walk forward toward the necromancer. Unable to break themselves away from Quan Chi's spell they slowly marched toward his floating blades. 

His laugh began to rise as suddenly his opponents mouth's began to gape open. Like a puppet master he drew them closer to the blades, the hold of his dark magic unrelenting.

Inch by inch they marched till their mouth's began to engulf his blades, effectively splitting apart their faces in a bloody mess. 

“Treacherous snake,” a low voice from the purple fog hissed.

Quan Chi whipped his hands forward, causing his swords to slice their way out of the rest of the henchmen face's and to slip precisely back into their sheaths. The dead henchmen fell over as he stepped forward toward the figure approaching him. 

Out of the darkness, Hanzo Hasashi's eyes were set alight – glowing pits of fire staring down at Quan Chi.

“Scorpion,” Quan Chi intoned, a hideous smirk spread across his face. 

“You have betrayed Shang Tsung!”

The necromancer scoffed. “I'm seeing to his best interests! And that of my own as well!”

“What have you done with the boy?” Hasashi barked. 

“Nothing. _Yet_. You see, you're standing in my way.”

“And I will not let you pass!”

Quan Chi feared no one but he knew how to read his opponents well – if he could deal with Scorpion without a fight, in the end he could make it work in his favor. 

“You do not care about this boy! Align yourself with me and I can more than guarantee that you will have Sub-Zero's head as your trophy.”

Hasashi made no sudden movements.

“Revenge is what you seek,” Quan Chi continued. “It is the only thing you care about!”

“No – _it isn't_!” 

Hasashi lunged forward, conjuring a fiery blade that cut through the air nearly connecting with Quan Chi's face. The necromancer managed to jump back – light on his feet, he retaliated with a punch through the air that send forth a powerful orb. 

The orb connected with Hasashi, sending him flying back off of his feet and onto his backside. Quickly, he sprang back onto his feet and sent a flying kick toward his opponent. 

Quan Chi let out a loud grunt as Hasashi's kick hit him square in the gut. Rapidly, he regained his breath of air and sent his elbow flying straight into Hasashi's throat. 

As Hasashi stumbled back, Quan Chi steadied his stance preparing himself to reanimate the henchmen he had previously murdered. 

Their lifeless corpses began to twitch, a light green glow emitting from their eyes. They slowly began to get up to their feet, their mangled faces dripping blood down the front of their uniforms. 

With Hasashi distracted, they threw themselves at his feet and latched onto his legs. 

Quan Chi drew his hands back, drawing from his energy within. A green skull began to form between his hands. 

Though he struggled with his footing, Hasashi launched forward his Kunai from his right hand. With fatal precision, his spear stabbed into the left side of Quan Chi's abdomen. Hasashi tightened his grip on the rope.

“ _GET OVER HERE!_ ”

Quan Chi's body whipped forward as Hasashi pulled fiercely at the rope. 

With equally quick reflexes, Quan Chi unsheathed one of his broad swords and cut the rope that dragged him forward. 

The necromancer pulled the Kunai from his side, immediately blood spilled out from his wound. He placed a trembling hand over his injury and looked towards the spot where the henchmen had held Hasashi.

The henchmen were lifeless once more and Hasashi was gone. 

Quan Chi stood slowly, the cold feeling of blood loss began to quickly drain his energy. With the little magic he hand left, he superficially healed his wound – the pain remained. 

He surveyed the plains of Outworld once more. The wind was becoming intense, it made him unsteady on his footing. Beyond the fog and the rocks Quan Chi could see no signs of Hasashi. 

&&&

“Quan Chi,” Zuko growled as he gripped the handle of his broad sword tightly. 

The dark figured stepped forward, it's eyes set aflame just as it came into view. 

“Master Hasashi!” Zuko exclaimed as he bowed quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“Listen carefully boy, you must leave this Realm!”

A whirlwind of questions rushed into Zuko's mind. “Is this because of Quan Chi?”

“He means to kill you,” Hasashi affirmed. 

“Your master is Scorpion,” Jet whispered as he shrank further back into the cave, a look of fear on his face. 

“I have to tell Shang Tsung!” 

“No! The necromancer will kill you before you get the chance.” His eyes shifted from Zuko to Jet. “You! You have the power to open portals to other dimensions”

Jet blinked in surprise and nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, but not if my energy is low. Zuko kicked my energy into the dirt.” He shot a glance at the ground towards the noodles that lay in the dirt. 

Without hesitation Hasashi stepped toward him and held out his hand. Jet slid his trembling hand up Hasashi's forearm and the wraith took hold of him and yanked him up. 

Suddenly an orange glow began to creep from Hasashi's arm over Jet's. The boy let out a small yell, before the wraith let go.

“Will that be enough?” Hasashi asked.

Jet nodded quickly and rubbed at his arm – a surge of energy filling him slowly.

“You will open a portal to Earthrealm and take Zuko there. I will go back and see to Quan Chi.” 

“But what about Shang Tsung?” Zuko cried. 

“I will try to explain to him the truth. Quan Chi is a master manipulator, it might already be too late. You must go if you want to live.”

“But what about Mortal Kombat?”

“You must go if you want to live!

Without another word Hasashi ran out of the cave and out into the dark plains of Outworld. 

“Zuko, come on! You heard your master.” Jet gathered his hook swords, deciding to leave his other belongings behind. 

Zuko did not want to go. Every inch of him wanted to stay in Outworld and go back to Tsung. 

“Look, you're no match for Quan Chi. You heard Scorpion, he could've already gotten to Shang Tsung. We have to go.” 

Zuko felt Jet tug at his sleeve. He gave him a brief nod and began to follow him out onto the plains, a heavy feeling of discontent in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates may be far apart. I apologize! I have school and work but I love working on this. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
